Apenas Sedução?
by Cacapivara
Summary: Bella só deseja uma coisa:sangue e prazer.Mas tudo isso muda quando ela conhece Edward Cullen!


Apenas Sedução?

Bella Swan era uma mulher linda, inteligente, culta, e acima de tudo uma vampira. Capaz de sentenciar qualquer homem a morte.

Ela era vampira a mais de 200 anos e há exatos três anos, ela uniu o útil ao agradável, sua diversão era fazer os homens irem à loucura, antes de matá-lo.

Edward Cullen um homem lindo e completamente tentador.

Seus destinos se cruzaram, e um acordo será selado, sedução e diversão, apenas isso. E se esse relacionamento deixar de ser Apenas Sedução?

Vampiros da minha fic:

- Só tomam sangue humano

- Eles são fortes e rápidos.

- E independente do seu estado seus olhos não mudam de cor.

Capitulo 1

A noite estava escura, sem nenhuma estrela e nem mesmo a lua para iluminar. O vento soprava fraco, mas frio, para uma noite de outono.

As ruas estavam vazias e nada se podia ouvir alem do som dos saltos das botas de Bella batendo no chão.

Isabella Swan, ou Bella como preferia ser chamada, era uma vampira, e isso não era novidade para ela há mais de duzentos anos.

Seu andar era firme, forte e exato, um pé após o outro sem nunca desviar um único milímetro. Ela andava de forma ereta, ombros para trás, e cabeça erguida; era como se ela fosse uma modelo mostrando sua beleza a todos.

Seu sorriso era doce e ao mesmo tempo apavorante, como se seu temperamento fosse se alterar em questões de minutos.

Ela virou à direita entrando num pequeno bar, era um lugar simples, mas organizado. Ela empurrou a porta e só pode reparar uma coisa os olhares dos homens sobre ela.

Bella era uma mulher linda, isso era incontestável, alem disso uma mulher vivida e inteligente, conhecia lugares e modos de vida, era alguém interresante.

Mas foram poucas as pessoas que conheceram esse seu lado, a maior parte apenas conhecia essa parte que ela sempre apresentava agora, um vestido tomara-que-caia vermelho sangue, de couro, por baixo do vestido ela usava uma blusinha preta, com mangas que terminavam no fim do ombro, essas mangas eram bufantes. O vestido vinha até metade da coxa, sua pele branca e macia das pernas ficavam expostas até um pouco abaixo dos joelhos, onde o resto de sua pele era coberta por uma bota preta, de saltos finos.

Andou em direção ao pequeno balcão que ficava do lado norte do bar. As paredes eram revestidas de prateleiras com as mais diversas lado leste e oeste, estavam espalhadas mesas e cadeiras feitas de carvalho.

Bella se sentou em um banco que ficava de frente para a mesa, feita de carvalho, do bar. Cruzou as pernas, deixando para os homens uma enorme ponte para fantasias sexuais com Bella.

- Já está com fome, Bella?- perguntou Stevens, o amigo vampiro de Bella. Bella ignorou a pergunta, porque sabia a verdade:Stevens era apaixonado por ela.

- Um uísque, por favor. - ela pediu, e sua voz soou como deveria ser, tentadora,mas com certa dose de ordem;sem nunca esquecer o pavor.

Stevens serviu um copo com o uísque para Bella.

- Se me permite dizer, está completamente tentadora essa noite. - ele sorriu para Bella, um sorriso que Bella já sabia o que significava, ele estava tentando seduzi-la.

- Do que me adianta permitir ou não, se você já comenta. - ela bebeu sua bebida.- Mas mesmo assim obrigada.

- Sempre com a língua afiada. - ele ironizou.

- É necessário. - ela disse simplesmente.

- Mike Newton não tira os olhos de você. - comentou Stevens.

Bella olhou sobre o ombro, e viu para quem Stevens olhava. Mike Newton era um homem branco, loiro, de olhos azuis, e parecia ser bem angelical, era uma boa opção.

- Ele é minha próxima vitima. - disse Bella, tomando de uma única vez o resto de sua bebida.

Ela se levantou, arrumando seu vestido, e estava indo em direção a Mike se não fosse pela mão de Steven segurando seu braço.

- Quando você fará comigo o mesmo que poderia fazer com qualquer homem deste lugar, me seduzir?- ele perguntou, olhando-a nos olhos.

- Quando você passar a ter sangue nas veias. -ela disse e sorriu para ele, um sorriso zombeiro; se desvencilhou de sua mão e andou de forma majestosa até Mike.

Bella virou vampira por acidente, um vampiro estava fraco e acabou encontrando em uma rua deserta; ele não teve forças para acabar com sua vida e ela acabou virando o que é.

Quando se é imortal, sua vida é extremamente tediosa, e instantânea; depois de um tempo todos que você conhece morrem.

Ela nunca poderia ter relacionamentos fixos, porque não envelhecia e se fosse de sua vontade poderia matá-lo em questões de segundos.

Resolveu unir o útil ao agradável, precisava se alimentar, mas não queria ter uma vida entediada, e nada mais divertida que seduzir, fazer o sexo oposto delirar sobre suas mãos.

Pensado e feito, Bella caçava apenas homens, os seduzia, antes de acabar com sua vida, um plano perfeito.

Parou de andar quando ficou do lado de Mike, Mike parecia distraído olhando para sua bebida.

- Boa Noite. - disse Bella, e sua voz era doce, como mel, seu sorriso era branco e brilhante.

Mike olhou para cima, encontrando os olhos de Bella, e sorriu, era como se ele despertasse.

- Boa Noite. - ele gaguejou, mas mesmo assim Bella percebeu o sotaque espanhol, pegou a mão de Bella e levou até os lábios, como um gesto Cortez.

- Posso me sentar?

- Claro. - ele puxou a cadeira para ela, e ela se sentou cruzando as pernas; ela percebeu os olhos de Mike passeando pelo seu corpo.E riu.

- Gostaria de algo para beber?- ele perguntou, e se Bella fosse uma mulher ingênua cairia no flerte de Mike.

- Seria um bom começo. - ela concordou e sorriu.

Ele gesticulou para que o bartender para que trouxesse duas bebidas.

- Se me permite o comentário, você é uma mulher incrivelmente bela. - ele disse, com tom de veneração.

- Obrigada. - ela disse.

- O que uma mulher linda, e sozinha faz aqui nesse lugar?-ele gesticula com a mão, como se apresentasse o bar. No fundo, Mike queria saber apenas se Bella era solteira.

- Apenas diversão. -ela sorriu, e bebericou a bebida.- E você?

- Apenas relaxando, o dia foi estressante. - ele suspirou, só de imaginar no inferno que era o seu trabalho.

- O que você faz?- Bella perguntou, com uma falsa curiosidade.

- Eu sou gerente de um banco. - ele disse, mas não era esse assunto que ele tinha em mente.- Você quer mesmo falar de trabalho?

- Não.

- O que acha de a senhorita, me dizer seu nome?

- Sem nomes. -Bella disse, e seus dentes brancos reluziram na luz fraca. - Teremos um jogo essa noite.-Bella se levantou, e andou até ficar de frente as costas de Mike, apoiou sua mãos na cadeira, e aproximou seus lábios do ouvido dele.- E sou eu quem dita as regras.

Mike fitou Bella, e ela só pode reparar nós seus olhos brilhando em luxuria. Mike levantou, e passou uma mão na cintura de Bella, a puxando de encontro ao seu corpo.

- Aqui não é lugar adequado. -seu sotaque espanhol, forte entrando nos ouvidos de Bella, e era como a confirmação de que hoje jantaria.

- Siga-me. - ela pegou seu copo, e virou, deixando o liquido banhar sua de costas e andou em direção a levaria Mike até um lugar, sua casa.

A casa de Bella era um pequeno apartamento que ficava no final da rua do bar, era um muquifo, mas servia.

Bella olhou por sobre o ombro e Mike a seguia.

As fantasias de Mike eram extremamente altas, ele desejava beijar os lábios tentadores de Bella, suas mãos desejavam percorrer aquele corpo coberto de curvas, seus lábios desejavam testar a maciez de sua pele, e ele queria possuí-la de forma selvagem e animalesca, queria escutar ela gritar aos quatro ventos o seu nome. O que Mike não sabia era que nenhum dos seus desejos seria realizados.

Bella pensou, e descobriu que sua casa não seria o melhor lugar, não queria ter o trabalho de se desfazer do corpo de Mike.

Bella virou na próxima esquina, um beco sem saída, um beco deserto.

Bella passou a mão pelos cabelos, e respirou fundo sentindo o cheiro de Mike.

Mike deixou o palitó cair no chão e a pasta também, nada disso seria necessária, ele andou em direção a Bella, encostando seu peito em suas costas.

Ele deu um beijo em seu pescoço, e Bella se virou, o empurrando, de forma brusca, contra a parede.

Ela colou os seus corpos, os sexos se encontrando, o nariz de Bella roçou no pescoço de Mike e ela inspirou, sentindo sua boca se encher de veneno.

Ela beijou o pescoço dele e seus lábios subiram em direção aos seus lábios.

Bella o beijou, um beijo completamente diferente. Seus lábios pareciam mal se tocarem, mas era o suficiente para Mike sentir seu corpo ferver e sua calça se torna apertada demais.

Mike estranhou aquele desejo demasiado. Mike não era nenhum garotinho de dezesseis que estava transando pela primeira vez, ele já havia feito sexo em todos os lugares imagináveis: na cama, na banheira, no chuveiro, no sofá, no carro, na piscina, na praia, na cachoeira, no sótão da casa de sua mãe e mais alguns lugares dos quais não se recordava.

Mike era homem, e como qualquer um de sua espécie, ele enlouqueceria como uma mulher como Bella.

Bella o beijou com vontade, o gosto de Mike invadindo a boca de Bella. Seus lábios não se perduraram durante muito tempo na boca de desceu encontrando o seu pescoço.

Mike empurrou Bella contra a parede, ele queria tocar o corpo dela e saciar parte do desejo que surgia dentro dele.

Ele acariciou o rosto dela e pode perceber o quanto sua pele era macia. Sua mão desceu passando pelo seu pescoço e pela lateral de seu corpo até alcançar sua coxa, ele a apertou e a puxando em direção ao seu quadril.

Bella se virou, encostando Mike na parede.

- Lembre-se. -ela sussurrou no ouvido dele.-Eu estou no comando dessa noite.

Mike se sentiu um adolescente sendo dominado por uma mulher mais velha e experiente.

As mãos de Bella foram ágeis nos botões da camisa de Mike, em questões de minutos, a camisa estava no chão.

As mãos de Bella desceram, percorrendo todo o dorso de Mike, o arranhando. Mike soltou um gemido entre os dentes, aos sentir aquela estranha dor, aquela dor que o fazia ficar excitado.

As mãos de Bella fizeram em apenas alguns segundos o ato de tirar o cinto de Mike, o deixando cair sobre a sua blusa branca.

Ela desabotôo a calça, e seus dedos desceram o zíper de forma lenta e torturante, deixando os seus dedos, propositalmente, roçarem no membro grande, dolorido e apertado de Mike, a calça caiu sobre suas pernas.

Um gemido de antecipação escapou da garganta de Mike, quando ele percebeu o que Bella faria, seu dedo indicador brincava com o elástico da cueca preta de Mike.

Ela avaliou seu corpo, e tirou a brilhante conclusão de que ele era lindo, tinha ombros largos e pernas bem feitas, não era forte, mas não era magro, era bom.

A pequena mão de Bella entrou na cueca de Mike e ela apertou o seu membro, não forte o bastante para feri-lo, mas forte o bastante para enlouquecer Mike. Libertou o membro de Mike daquele lugar apertado onde residia.

Mike não suportava mais essa tortura de Bella, seu corpo parecia explodir o que estava acontecendo?Que mulher era aquela?

As pálpebras de Mike se abriram parcialmente enquanto Bella o acariciava. Apenas o brilho de seus olhos azuis deletavam seu controle, aquilo era um prato delicioso para se ajoelhou, mantendo seus lábios na altura do membro de Mike.

Baixou, então, a cabeça e começou a traçar pequenos círculos com a ponta da língua sobre a ponta do membro dele antes de abri a boca para tomá-lo por inteiro, mantendo sua mão em torno dele. Seu movimentos não se perduraram por tanto tempo, Mike sentiu os músculos das sua coxas se contrariem e os movimento dela se tornaram mais intenso,tomou-o mais profundamente em sua boca, acelerando o ritmo e alternando a pressão de sua boca e lí em tira-la dali, mas seu pensamento foi destruído pela a força do orgasmo que o dominou, capaz de abalar as estruturas do muro onde estava.

Parte do seu desejo havia sido saciado, jamais imaginaria que poderia sentir tanto prazer em apenas alguns minutos. Mas ele queria tomá-la para si como se ela fosse dele,o que estava longe de ser.

Livrou-se de suas calças, enquanto via Bella lamber os lábios como se saboreasse o seu gosto.

Pegou-a pela cintura e a puxou de encontrou a si. Bella sentia o desejo de Mike pressionando o seu baixo ventre, ela a olhou, os olhos dele que eram azuis, estavam num estranho tom de cinza.

Beijou o pescoço de Bella, ela tombou a cabeça para trás dando acesso aquela parte do seu corpo. O cheiro de Bella era tão tentador quanto ela, os seus lábios subiram alcançando os seus lá a beijou, um beijo muito curto, antes de empurrá-la, de forma até um pouco bruta, contra a parede.

- Agora é a minha vez de tomá-la para mim, _mi amoré. _- a voz de Mike era rouca e baixa quando ele sussurrou no ouvido dela.

- Pena que isso nunca vai acontecer. - Bella completou sua frase, ela segurou sua nuca e roçou os lábios em seu pescoço como se o beijasse, mas em vez disso ela o mordeu, sugando toda a sua vida, o deixando mole sobre seus braços.

Quando havia terminado, o pegou no colo como se ele tivesse o peso de uma pluma, pegou suas roupas, e junto com seu corpo sem vida colocou tudo em uma lata de lixo.

Pegou a caixa de fósforos que estava no vale de seus seios, riscou alguns palitos e jogou sobre seu corpo. Odiava isso mas era a única forma que ela havia pensado para se livrar do corpo.

Viu as chamas o consumindo e logo após partiu, vendo as ultimas parte de Mike Newton serem queimadas.


End file.
